


these memories

by Marvellous



Series: the simple things [2]
Category: Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dogs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: nearly a year into their relationship, and Tony and the dogs are the best of friends.





	these memories

**Author's Note:**

> I added onto 'if the dogs like you, you're in' with this little drabble :)  
> I like this universe because I can make it have as much fluff as I want xD Plussss....dogs!   
> This can probably stand on it's own, but since I wrote it as an extension of the previously mentioned fic, I put them together as a series.

Dogs were Steve’s life. Animals in general, actually. Ever since he was little he was fascinated with all sorts of creatures, and latched onto the fact that they were so intuitive and loving. Being a pretty sick kid up until his late teens, he had found comfort in that. His first dog, Duke, a scraggly pitbull mix from the streets of Brooklyn, had came into his life when he was 13, and inspired Steve to dedicate his life to the animals. Sixteen years later, he was living that dream with getting Shield Animal Rescue off the ground. They had been doing great for a new place, word spread quick and if the few years since they’d been up and running they flourished. But, being a rescue, they didn’t have the best income, even with all the fundraisers they did.

So when the opportunity to apply for a Stark Industries endorsement, thanks to Natasha who had interned for them when she was a teenager, he applied. He didn’t think anything would come of it. Especially not the fact that he himself would end up dating Tony Stark. 

Perhaps even more of interest, Tony did not seem near the animal person that Steve was. He could see it the moment Tony step foot in the shelter. He knew enough to see the signs. Still, as much as Steve wasn't sure about pursuing something with someone who didn’t share that love, there was something about Tony he couldn't ignore. A tug somewhere deep inside him telling him that the stars aligned with their meeting, and he didn’t want to fuck that up.

Nearly a year after they had started dating, he was so glad he didn’t shy away. Things were great, and Tony wasn't so anti-animal as Steve had perhaps first thought. His little pack of dogs had taken to Tony instantly, and the way they all fit into each others lives was seamless. Most of the time they spent together was out at Steve’s place in the country, out of the city and just them. It was a long commute, but worth it for the peace and quiet, and the space.

It was a peaceful and easy life, and everything Steve had dreamed about one day having. 

A nudge to his arm brought him out of his thoughts, looking away from the front door of his little farm-style house and looking to his side to see an impatient Cricket staring at him, waiting for him to open the door of the truck.

“Sorry, Cricket, guess I was daydreaming,” he said with a small smile, his companion for the day understanding as she wagged her tail. The rest of the dogs had stayed at home with Tony while Steve had gone into the shelter to help with some new arrivals and getting them to their foster families. 

It was a long busy day, reflected by the low evening light, making the warm glow from the house windows extra inviting as he hopped out of the truck, Cricket in the crook of his arm. 

The warmth in the house felt as it had looked from outside, but everything was quiet. Steve set the chihuahua down on the wood floor, shedding his jacket as he noticed the lack of noise from within the house. The kitchen light was the only main light that was on, a lamp in the living room the only other source of light. 

Movement on the couch caught his eyes, but upon investigation he saw it was just the cats glaring at him for waking them up. Toby meowed in greeting before settling her head back on the other tabby’s shoulder, making Steve smile a little. His eyes then checked the clock on the wall. 9:15. Surely that was too early for anyone to be in bed?

Not wanting to chance in waking someone up, he moved quietly down the little hallway towards the bedroom. Cricket was ahead of him, already slipping between the space of the ajar door. Steve opened it in time to see her hop up on the bed and join the peaceful scene before him. Something played on the TV opposite the bed, washing a soft blue glow across the sleeping forms. 

Tony was on top of the covers, Pip tucked under his arm and Bear sprawled out against his back, with Scout lying across his feet. Winter was folded up comfortably on Steve’s side of the bed, and Cricket was now curled up on his pillow. 

A small smile spread across his lips as Winter raised her head up to look at Steve, her tail starting to thump against the comforter as she realized he was home. 

“Shh,” he hushed as she started panting, walking over and petting her head, regretting the way he had disrupted the otherwise serene picture.

The ripples had already spread though. The dogs simultaneously started wagging their tails and Tony stirred, blinking a few times before he looked up at Steve in the dim light of the room.

“Welcome home, handsome,” he said with a sleepy grin, eyes fluttering closed again as he pet the black and white dog under his arm, “What time is it?”

“Nine,” Steve responded as he sat down on the bed, smiling as Winter rolled over to have her tummy rubbed.

“Holy shit that’s early,” Tony muttered, prying one eye open, “Must be getting old.”

Steve chuckled and leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead, “Hardly.”

When he pulled away, Tony caught the hem of his shirt and pulled him right back. “Hey I’m not done yet,” he muttered before pressing a kiss to his lips, both of them smiling into it. Tony’s hand grazing over the stubble on Steve’s jaw when they pulled away he met the other’s eyes as he spoke, “Hungry?”

“Huh? Oh, no, I’ll find something. You can go back to sleep,” Steve assured.

“Call that a power nap. Needed the energy for when you got back,” Tony declared as he hauled himself out of the bed.

Steve himself had felt exhausted, but now with the dogs stirring and the idea of doing something was in his head he felt a burst of that same energy everyone else had, “How does coffee sound?”

“Sounds great,” Tony nodded, leaning in again for another kiss before getting off the bed, a couple of the dogs following suit and on the way to the kitchen already, “Then lets watch some crappy movie on Netflix.”

“Or we could watch a good one,” Steve suggested as he watched Tony walk out the door.

“You hear that, Pip? He thinks late night Netlfix is actually for watching quality content,” his voice floated back down the hall, followed by an excited bark from the dog, “I’m gonna take these guys outside first, then I’ll make your coffee, honey.”

“Take your time,” Steve called, heart full as he grinned at the two dogs that had stayed behind with him. Cricket stared up at him with that little dog smirk on her face, and he sighed happily, “I think I’m gonna marry that man.” 

Winter licked the side of his face and he laughed, hugging the big white dog and marvelling at just how wonderful his life was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos always greatly appreciated.


End file.
